House of Anubis Next Generation: I Play To Win
by nickishea
Summary: Andrew is now at anubis house fighting evil with sibuna becasue he couldnt care less about school or anything else nothing gets in his way like with the others however he still has his competitive fight with co-sibuna leader and one of the osirian twins jessica The two are always trying to beat each other even though the secretly share feeling for one another. Rated T for bad stuff
1. Chapter 1:house of sibuna,house of girls

Andrews pov

Finally i was at anubis house. Time to show off getting into sibuna without having any powers, its probably because im so amazing strong and smart and great at planning and scheming and im so clever and good looking. i thought as i stepped out of the car with the rest of sibuna sam max austin ryder..._angelina _who isnt that bad... _vanessa_ ugh...of course the most beautiful and awesome girl ever... jessica. she was he only girl in the entire world for me no one else is that devious dangerous and evil, i really like her. sure her twin jessica is just as pretty as she is since they're identical but theres just something about her. Maybe its our constant competitions that does it we are always fighting with each other and i guess that just forces me to like her. OK ANDREW SHUT UP I GET THE POINT YOU LIKE HER! Max whisper yelled at me. fuck i hate that he can mind read now. dude if we're sharing a room like we planned to you and sam better stay out of my dreams. i said slapping his face. fine, and don't slap me. he said. toughen up dude really. i said to him as he frowned. i laughed. anyway then all the other kids got out but our parents didnt pick them to be in sibuna. it was ali alex ryan chloe anabell nick and tony. then there were some new kids that got out of other cars. tiffany who was HOT isabella emma nicki and ana, the were all gorgeous especially tiffany but yapper is more my type, thats right i call her yapper apparently her dad called her mom yacker because she was always complaining and talking about everything and since jess is just like that i changed the name to yapper and call her that she hates it and that brings me joy. i know i just said i liked her but its a love/hate relationship ok. i dont know why im thinking this way its like im telling a story cool!

still andrews pov

im hungry maybe theres food inside. i thought as i ran into the house shoving pancakes and crescents in my face with i smiled. how are you not sick im sick just looking at you, well nevermind that probably happens to everyone when they look at you. said jessica as she walked away and high fived her twin vanessa and my sister ali who are also her bff's. i wouldnt be talking have you looked in the mirror lately. i said as i picked her up brought her into the bathroom as she tried squirming in my arms the i placed her down and sprayed whipped cream on her face. not so pretty huh. i said as she frowned. ali and vanessa ran up to her and grabbed the whipped cream of her face and flung it at my jock jacket. tell me you did not just throw whipped cream at my jock jacket this jacket is only givin to awesome people you know. he said angrily it was true though and they knew it that jacket is my baby. the smirked and laughed. as i picked up ali and vanessa and locked them in my new room. then i picked up jessica and put her in the cellar and again she squirmed and squirmed until she kicked me leg and i fell over along with her. you know that wasnt your smartest move. i said. ya well it was better then being held captive by you. she said in her cocky half british have american accent. then she tried to get up but i pulled her leg and she fell again. then i heard footsteps and and al and vanessa came running down. oh ya i forgot it only locks from the inside. i thought. they helped up jess as the started kicking my then i pulled them all down and ran up the stairs holding the door nob and pushing my body against the door so the couldnt get out. ha three against one and you guys still can't get out. ACTUALLY YOU BITCH YOU HURT JESS AND SHE'S ON THE GROUND WITH NESSA NEXT TO HER TRYING TO HELP HER UP ITS JUST ME CAUSE IM TRYING TO GET HELP! ali screamed at me. then i bursted through the door and ran down the stairs i lifted jessica up and looked at her bleeding knee cap, yikes i cant believe i did this. i picked her up and raced her into their room. while ali and nessa got bandages and stuff. im so sorry jess. i said. i know we always fight you didnt know and it doesnt hurt. she said grasping her knee in pain. would you stop acting tough for one second. i said placing her on the bed. no. she said smiling the then gritting her teeth in pain again. ali and vanessa came in with a first aid kit and handed it to me. we're going to get some food i know you already stuffed up pancakes andrew so jess you want anything. vanessa said rudely during my name and kindly during jessi's name. no thanks not right now anyway. she said as they walked out the door. i wiped away all that blood from her knee and wrapped it with a bandage. again im sorry. he said. its ok i said kissing his cheek. i guess she knew i liked her cause other wise she would never do that, wow im really bad at hiding crushes. i thought i i softly smiled trying not to show to much excitement i heard her slightly giggle. ya im so bad at hiding excitement too. i thought kinda embaressed.


	2. Chapter 2: house of jess, house of abs

andrews pov

Again im so sorry about your leg. i said as i finished bandaging her leg. its ok we fight so competitively all the time one of us was bound to get hurt like this at some point. she said smiling. true we do get pretty agressive. i said as we laughed. ill go get us some food but you have to stay in your bed all day. i said as she groaned. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... she yelled. HA... HA...HA! i said as i stuck my tongue out at her. i went downstairs and filled up a tray full of amazing food that the world was kind enough to give us... thank you god. i thought as i headed back upstairs eating a muffin. when i walked inside jess was in a sports bra and short short stretching her knee out. DUDE! JUST STAY IN BED AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU SLUT! i yelled at her. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT NAME IM NOT A... she started to yell until i shoved a tang top in her mouth. she frowned and shot me and evil glare as she put it on. And dont act like you didnt like that. she said smiling. dont flatter yourself miller. i said with a smirk as i remembered the beautiful sight.

still andrews pov

was in my room talking to sam and max when jess came bursting through the door. I thought i told you to stay in bed! i yelled at her. OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! IM NOT YOUR PUPPY! ooooooooooooooooh. max said. jessi burn! sam said. we both slapped them and then continued our arguing. in the end i ended up picking up jess ( again ) as the boys laughed like crazy at the sight and taking her to her room she kicked and screamed which just resorted to her banging her feet on the railing a lot and her voice hurting. then she started to punch my stomach. Ok you have a better chance of kicking and screaming again you know that my awesome abs will hurt your hands not the other way around. i told her as i walked into her room. PUT ME DOWN! she yelled. fine. i said with a smirk, and with that i lifted her higher into the air and then threw her onto her bed. she just made it and didnt fall off her bed but i was still laughing my head off. she gave me a look. what i said still laughing. you know what that was just COLD she said. HEY you asked for it. i said. oh ya and about that awesome abs thing i think you need to check again cause i think we both know that your just a pile of fat pancakes and other fattening breakfast foods... and more. she said. oh really well i think YOU need to check again. i said as i took off my jock jacket and threw it next to her. i saw her gulp and i smirked as i lifted off my shirt revealing my perfect six pack and beautiful ripped abs. she was stunned and i knew it even though she tried to hide it. i laughed and said. SO... what were you saying again about me being fat. i started to walk towards her and i saw her shake her head trying to distract herself from me and i laughed again smirking. she put on a serious face and stood up trying to fight back. is that all. she said smiling. nope. i said flexing my muscles. she gulped again and i kept on laughing like crazy again. what are you laughing at... unless your laughing at your pathetic body then it makes no sense. oh quit the act you know you love it. DO NOT! YOUR GROSS! she said. oh ya... suuuuure! i said. suddenly she took of her shirt. this is a body not yours. she said smirking. wwoooooooooooooooowwwwww! :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :) :) :) :) :) i thought. but instead i said. not very impressive no abs there. girls arent supposed to have abs though theyre just supposed to be skinny pretty and have boobs. she said smiling. well it doesnt look like you can check any of those off can you. i said smiling though honestly she had three of those checked like triple checked of like a million time checked off! she started punching me again and i said. remember perfect abs not gonna happen. and with that i grabbed my shirt put it on and left.

what i didnt know was that i left my jock jacket MY JOCK JACKET the most important thing in the world to me my BABY! and it was in nessa ali's and worst of all jessicas room sitting on her bed.


End file.
